


Daige：Sincere

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Derek X Paige，就是Derek的初恋。这对太冷，我觉得至少有人支持一下这个BG？妹子很可爱
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige
Kudos: 1





	Daige：Sincere

Derek坐在学校的草地长椅上，单手托腮，无聊的享受他的午餐时间。他明明觉得自己帅气逼人，球技了得，却反而被心爱的女孩讨厌了。Peige，那个有着独特气质的靓丽大提琴女孩，把Derek的内心与目光变成了聚光灯，永远笼罩了她不松开。  
然而就在今天Derek试图向她示好，并且邀请对方省去几个小时的练琴时间和他出去约会时，结果却惨遭拒绝。并且这个问题处于自己身上，Derek真是搞不懂。  
所以此时Derek一边嚼着没什么营养的午餐，一边借机满校园长椅的寻找Paige 的身影。朋友们的聊天内容他都没听进去，自己今天是先吃了苹果还是先吃了蓝莓面包他也都不记得。他的朋友们看得出来今天Derek心不在焉，从而大家决定丢下他先去体育馆占球场，可Derek早就忘记起身和他们一起走…陷入恋爱苦恼的人就是不一样，其他人相互换了个眼神后也没打算叫上他。  
“Well, Well, Well。”Derek听到一个熟悉的声音，同时他从略微没反应过来的吃惊，变成了有些苦恼急躁的蹙眉。即使作为他的朋友，Derek也没期待他那位叔叔这时候出现。“My little wolf, that's Broken Heart Boy Face is not suitable with you, especially you are my favorite nephew.”  
Derek露骨的表现出嫌弃和无奈，目光追逐着在他对面坐下来的Peter。反正Peter肯定说他自己靓丽逼人，没人觉得他出现在校园里奇怪，甚至女孩子们还喜欢对他抛媚眼。  
“现在不是心理咨询的时候。”Derek叹了口气，将几乎没动的三明治盒子要装回书包起身离开。  
然而他的饭盒一下子就被Peter按在了手下，且蹭着木头桌面被拉去了桌子另一头。Derek下意识不想松开自己的东西，可发现自己的手臂随着移动让自己重新靠近Peter，于是他赶紧把手臂抽了回来。  
Peter好笑的看着侄子的行为，从容自得的打开盒盖。他看得出来Derek因为心情而失去胃口，所以不会吃午餐，于是Peter自顾自的拿出三明治咬上去。随后他舔舔沾到番茄酱的拇指，抽出Derek朋友午餐用剩而留在那里的多余餐巾擦了擦。  
“我都闻的出来，”Peter一副洞察一切的样子挑眉讲话，故意刺激Derek的深吸一口气，让这只年轻狼人的信息素充满鼻腔。“沮丧，不甘，懊悔和心碎？你闻起来这样，看起来这样。你难道不想让我聆听一下发生了什么吗？”  
该死，Derek发现自己竟然坐回了桌子前。他不想和自己的朋友讲，因为Paige根本不喜欢他的朋友。同时Derek的确希望找到一个答案，现在和他无所不谈的只有Peter。  
“好吧，”Derek合起掌拍了下，宛如下定决心。“我决定邀请她和我晚上约会。然后我今天上午有篮球比赛，我让她来看，她也来了。”  
“嗯哼，”Peter简单的催促，似乎对这个铺垫不感兴趣。  
“这是她第一次来看篮球，她对篮球运动一点兴趣都没有。所以我希望可以展示给她看我的球技，我…我只是兴奋过度。”Derek懊悔到不知所措起来，“于是比赛胜利后，我在球场中央一边运球，一边…跳了段舞。全程看着她，做了点眼神示意，试图吸引她的注意力。”  
Peter不再啃那块三明治了，而是努力咽下后忍住没笑，也没敢多想象那个画面。天，他侄子有时候真爱出风头，就和普通青春期男孩似的喜欢在自己领域里耍花样。  
“大家看的都很开心，被逗得哈哈大笑。不过大家也都看向她，和她开玩笑…所以她就一气之就走了。”说到这里，Derek眉头锁起，不清楚倒地自己有做的那么糟吗？“我承认她喜欢低调，而且她出现在球场本来就被一些人觉得奇怪…你也清楚，她平时都一个人，有些对篮球男生热心的女孩并不理解她。”  
“那你后来还去找她了？”Peter明知故问。看来他期待的好戏要开始，所以又咬了一大口三明治，把剩下的面包边丢回饭盒里。  
Derek早就不在乎饭盒里的狼藉，一心一意在脑海中勾勒出Paige的全部表情和音调。“我问她去哪，她说她去练琴。于是我就情急之下问她今晚能不能不练习，我和出去，她就果断说的不要打扰她。她就走了！该死！”  
Peter不由自主吊起一侧嘴角，露出很苦涩同情的样子，“Pity。”  
Derek别开目光忍着急躁哼了声，“她说我在运动场上卖弄，就好像全校的小丑，真是太无聊了…”  
“Indeed。”  
“你真的是站在我这边的吗？”Derek受不了的从椅子上弹起来。面对态度没变的Peter，他不掩饰心情的抓起饭盒与书包就要离开。  
“也许你应该让她对你有多改变，”Peter抬高些许声音。Derek耳朵灵敏，可他不希望Peter把这些话让其他桌的人听到，从而不得不停下脚步看向自己的叔叔。Peter立马扬起得逞的笑容，“也许让她对你手里的篮球有所改观。”  
“篮球？”  
“你的技巧不光只是在和朋友玩或者比赛时才能用到，你可以把它融入很多元素。”Peter双肘撑在桌子上，口吻轻松的给出意见。“让她知道，篮球她也可以接受。”  
“你知道你的建议含糊到跟没说一样吗？”Derek抛下这句话后便没停下脚步，虽然内心的确开始思考起来。  
然而他也没听到Peter的那句话，即使无关紧要。“那就是你自己思考的事了，侄子。”

…

Paige专注的坐在琴谱前，即使是她拉过几十遍的曲子，依旧会沉迷进去。音色的震动，琴弓的摩擦，乐符的谱写，那些揉入到一起，令她感到平静。  
她深色的发丝柔顺的披在颈后，被光淡淡笼罩上一层秋叶色的棕黄光晕，伴着肩膀和身体节奏的移动而折射出轮廓。她嘴角不自觉的扬起，柔和迷人的双眸好似包含了全部感情，就连那眼角下的泪痣也令人迷恋到窒息。  
Derek的确要窒息了，他不自觉地在门口驻足，好似脚步踏入这间教室的地板，就会给这里的气氛刮出一到裂纹。他沉迷的凝视这心爱女孩那张白皙剔透的侧脸，扫视过漂亮圆润的鼻梁，小巧精致的双唇，修长浓密的睫毛，还有发丝下若隐若现的光。  
一曲结束，这次Paige并没发现Derek。Derek内心稍有失落，却又感到兴奋，因为他可以全程好好欣赏对方。  
Paige其实也想逃避今早的事情，从而把思想都丢给音乐，不让自己过度思念Derek。所以当她看到Derek抱着篮球站在门口时，努力掩盖吃惊，转而露出有些无奈的叹息。一方面是因为对方，一方面则是因为自己，“你在那里聆听？”  
“不，我在那里欣赏着你。”Derek感觉自己看到对方，嘴角就不自觉的笑起来。即便彼此闹了不开心，但这着不阻止他与心爱女孩对话时泛起兴奋和羞涩的感情。男孩眼睛含笑挂着希望，踏入了教室。  
Paige肩膀松懈下，坐在那里没继续拉琴。她望着对方，却好似艰难的下定决心，从而挂着惋惜开口，“我还要继续练琴。”  
“我知道，”Derek没抱怨，而是仔细的端详对方。这反而让Paige有些奇怪的侧头观察他，两人目光摩擦，Derek放柔了声线，“我可以在这里陪你吗？”  
“你要一直盯着我看吗？”Paige也不懂自己，明明刚才还对对方有所不满，现在出口反问对方时却没再那么卓卓逼人 。她心情莫名明朗，顺着对方的话继续下去。  
她扫了眼对方的篮球，“我觉得你手中的篮球不应该出现在这里。”  
这话就像是戳中了Derek的要点，年轻的小狼人一下子露出得意洋洋的深色，好似有惊喜似的张嘴拖出长音。“其实…它是刻意出现在这里的。”不等Paige理解或者生气，Derek连忙补充，“它是来帮你的。以及，我不会在这里干坐着看你，我会来帮你练习的。”  
“怎么样的？”Paige很怀疑，有些不能相信Derek的话。可她又有所期待，毕竟Derek的表情的确是有主意的样子，这激起了Paige的好奇心。  
这正是Derek希望有的发展，只要一勾起人的好奇心，他就成功了。  
只见Derek抬手拨了下节拍器，摆杆脱离他的手指后开始有规律的左右摇摆，发出精准的节拍。  
这个节奏持续了几秒，很快另一个声音加入。熟悉的拍打撞击，却和节奏完全同步。好似只是将其扩大，逐渐取代了原本的响声。  
Derek压低腰部微曲双腿，双手来回运着篮球。他身子很有节奏的左右轻晃，球就同被吸在手心里那样，在被拍向地面后又弹去另一端，整体一致。  
一左一右交替，Derek化作了节拍器，如同这个节奏就来源他自身。篮球化则作了摆杆，一样的高度，一样的角度，不停下来，精准无误的复制节拍器的运作。  
Derek对自己的运球技能有绝对的自信，同时也清楚自己的同意已经传达给了Paige。当他抬眼瞥向女孩时，对方一副理解并且无法反驳的样子，羞涩的压着嘴角笑意，害羞又不甘的移开目光。  
“相信我的技术，我给你打拍子，”望见对方似乎还不想心甘情愿顺着他意思走的下，Derek故意逗弄对方般的挑起一侧眉。即使如此，他的胳膊就如同精准的机器，一秒都没停下，篮球于两个掌心之间完美的跟着节奏。“你说过你专注力就和激光一样集中，所以不会换了拍子就无法练习吧？”  
“我的确很专注，”Paige逗不过Derek，她总是逗不过Derek。她从来都是不想认输的女孩，可她就是会顺着对方的话。所以她拉弓搭弦，垂目看向琴谱，酝酿出音色。  
那句话搭言外之意是吓唬Derek的。不管你在不在我都不会理你，只会继续练习。Derek听出来，有那么一点点紧张，但却不认为自己会失败，因为Paige爱他。  
篮球的拍打韵律没有丝毫变化与动摇，Derek庆幸自己作为狼人有着耐久的优势，也有着充足的体能，从而不会中途坚持不了。Paige被他带动，起初还有些在意彼此，然而女孩立即就在Derek的帮助下进入到音乐当中。她恢复常态，完美的演奏着曲目。  
这次是正面欣赏对方，令人如此靠近。Derek机械的运动着手中的球，目光却在保持住姿势的前提下凝视向Paige。刘海的弧度微微遮挡住那雕琢完美的精致面容，低垂眼帘形成的角度如此吸引人，对方漂亮的眼睛于时而煽动的睫毛下若隐若现。女孩嘴唇的颜色此时那么可人而甜美，让Derek有些想吻上去。  
于是站住演奏的Paige没有注意到Derek的东京，未发现男孩伴着每次运球，脚步都随着拍打的动静往前迈来。一点点靠近，一点点缩短距离，篮球的声音贴近，却又巧妙的隐藏进了节拍当中。  
忽然Paige意识到眼前的光线发生了变化，及时有反应过来思绪，但还是措手不及。她有些被吓到似的发出轻叫，琴弓突然脱手，让弦音不悦的被打断。  
弯腰在他面前对视着的Derek反应迅速，一手快速接住了琴弓，另只手则改变方向让篮球垂直拍去地面打出最后一拍，随即弹起后跃进他托起的掌心中。  
“今晚和我出去约会吧。”Derek逐渐松下腰，单膝跪在对方面前抬起上半身。篮球被他按回地面，琴弓也没让Paige取回。他好好看着Paige，发出不希望被觉得恳求。  
“你打断了我，”Paige并不是真心要抱怨，实则目光闪烁。  
“是你掉了弓，而我却打完了最后一拍。”  
“我说不过你，”Paige坦然地承认。有些不甘，却又乐在其中。他想和Derek出去约会，那时她内心最动听的旋律。  
于是女孩弯下腰，越过大提琴光滑醇厚色泽的琴身，迎上了男孩的吻。这才是真心。


End file.
